New Life Same Outcome
by Heftig Einzelganger
Summary: What is there was someone other than Victoria watching Bella? She watched Bella almost since she stepped off the plane, there was just something about her that told her that she need to watch her-closely, and when the time came, show her how she could have the best of both worlds. (AU) Edward/Bella and Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Warning-This is going to be a Twilight/Lost Boys Crossover (AU) but Bella will still end up with Edward once my OC is done kicking his ass. I will be making my OC and the Lost Boys vampirism a little different than it was in the movie because I can. My OC with Jasper and Alice was never with him but another OC- Michael Viking Vampire no Powers! Built like Emmet has somewhat the same attitude.**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

Flying was one of the few joys I had in this life. Even after all my years I still can find the fun in flying, though I was hard for me to do now with the humans and all the buildings. Maybe I will move back to my home land they still have forest everywhere; then again I would have to get my boys to move with me humm... My thoughts broke as Bella's Father Charlie walked into his house yelling for Bella, until he saw the note she left.

The new-vampire called Edward wanted to speak to Bella alone, I gave them their space, not that the ever knew I was watching them but, that's beside the point. I was currently waiting above the house making loops here and there when just hovering was too boring. What is taking them so long, knowing Edward he is not having fun with her. With that thought I flew above the trees, flowing their scent. Not to far from the house I found a sobbing Bella. I quickly land able to hear her muttering sobs better.

"No no don't leave me, please!" It was all she was saying in a loop, I creeped closer. This was what I was waiting for I knew the 100-year old virgin would leave that the first sign of trouble. Though I guess I should not fault him for how he was raised. No matter, I just need to get her old home, then to her new one. With a small smile I stepped on a twig to alert her that I was near.

"Edward?!" Her Head shot up so fast I was worried for her neck, it did make a popping noise. Her eyes dimmed once she saw it was not her beloved, my smile fell she returned to crying; this would not do. I walked closer to her, then bent down. I was wearing what one would wear in the 80s; that was my favorite (and only) great-grandbabies favorite time.

Bella POV (So you can see what the Oc looks like)

Curled up next to a large tree, I was wondering what I did wrong. I was nothing but a toy for them, I was nothing they didn't want me, wait don't leave. I don't want them to leave. My chest hurts, why does it hurt so much. My thoughts were broken by the sound of a twig breaking.

"Edward?!" Shooting my head up, I saw it was not Edward. The woman in front of me was beautiful, though not like Edward's family, my chest hurts at that thought. She was maybe the same age as me, she had wild long deep red hair, her baby blue eyes looking at me. Unlike the Cullen's she had a slight tan, she was short, very short, Alice may have been taller. She had a look on her face that just made me want to trust her.

Her clothes were for the 80's, she was wearing a leather tight tank top with a cropped jackets. On her legs was wait shorts that were ripped in some places on her feet were ankle high boots with lots of buckles. As my eyes went back to her face she opened her mouth to talk.

OC POV

"Sweetie, I have come to help. I just have one question." She looked up at me, her light brown eyes red from crying. "If I could give you a life close to the one you had with Edward but, you could still do everything you love? Eat, sleep, and everything in between yet still be able to live with him for the rest of eternity would you take it?" Her eyes widened with every word, she quickly nodded but stopped and looked at me.

"Will I never see him again? Will I be able to touch him again?" She was one the verge of another break down, I quickly pulled her to me. Touching her seemed to make her start shaking, I quickly pull her chin up so she could looked me in the eye. For a minute I did not think she would come out for her mumblings again.

"My Sweetling, I know mates, while I may not have one, I know that he will not be able to stay away for long. I know that he will try his hardest to keep you safe it is what mates do, but usually they do not let them leave their sights. Maybe it because how he was raised and the age in which he was turned. I am getting off track, yes he will be back if not I will help you hunt him down." The more I talked the better she seemed to get, light was back in her eyes. I smiled back at her.

"What do I have to do?" Now this was the Bella I knew that was hidden deep down, vampirism would suit her.

"Nothing." She looked surprised, "Do you think I want to turn you because I wanted something from you? Oh you poor sweetling, I want nothing other than your happiness!" I helped her up, and helped her brush the leaves and dirt that cling to her clothes.

"Now why don't we head up to your house, you pack some clothes and let me talk with your Father." Smiling Bella took my hand as I pulled her to me and began flying back to her house. Thankfully she had not be gone long enough for her Father to worry too much, she did gasp when I took to the air. Her eyes lighting up at the thrill of being up so high, she would get along with my boys beautifully.

"Wow that was amazing!" Bella laughed out, once we landed outside her house. I laughed with her and pushed her toward the door.

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" She was worried if I was going to make her break his heart again. I looked at her, her cheeks were flushed with color from the flight along with her bright eyes, long brown and rust colored hair. I stood there wondering why Edward would leave her, then again they did not complete the mate bond so I guess it was not too hard on him.

"My Sweetling, I am going to do what no one had done for your Father so far since you started dating the young Cullen. I am going to tell him the truth." Her eyes wide as I told her, she went to protest but then closed her mouth and nodded.

"Can you start without me? I will come down but I don't know if I can handle his face when he finds out." She looked to the ground ashamed.

"Oh My Sweetling, I will if you want you can stay in your room while I tell him. Oh before we enter, Jacob Black is a wolf-shifter." She looked to me again, her neck popping.

"Wolf-shifter? Oh like the stories!" Well she was taking this well, I nodded my head some of my red hair flew into my face.

"Yes, and now we enter." I opened the backdoor to the small house, and let her enter first. I could hear her Father in the living room watching what I believe is football. Giving Bella a reassuring smile I pushed her into the room. I stood in the doorway as she greeted her dad, I cleared my throat when she started to flounder on what to say next.

"Hello , it's good to see you again." The surprise on Bella's face was worth the small white lie. I had already told Charlie everything a few months back. when I came back and Bella had been in the hospital because of James. I sat him down and told him everything, though not about me, he knew I was different. I swear I left to go see the boys and Bella ends up in the hospital.

"Oh, hello Alicia. I guess it's time?"

"Yes, he left her thinking it was for the best. Though I have a few things to tell you and a question while Bella gets ready." She was looking between the two of us, trying to understand, I smile and walked her to the stairs toward her room. As she walked up the stairs she would look over her shoulder at her father and me I waited until I could hear her getting her stuff together quickly before I turned to talk with Charlie.

"Well, I was hoping I could get her later but seeing as Edward leaving has given me the perfect opportunity to take her. Now there are a few things I need to clear up." I had his full attention, "I am not a vampire like the Cullen's, I am much older. The Cullen's are a new breed that had come from a mix of vampire and immortals thus causing, well them. I on the other hand am a lot like Bram Stoker's Dracula, well with a few differences." I could tell Bella was listening on the other side of the stairs.

"Bram was such a nice guy, he was one of the few that had the best ideas for vampires being killable. Really they were all helpful, though I am getting off track a bit. So tell me what are some of the things that comes to mind when you hear vampire?" I walked and grabbed Bella, I would not let her eavesdrop. She needed to learn and deserves to know everything that is going on that deals with her. Bella sat next to me on the couch while Charlie took the lone chair.

"Well at first it was the usual. Pale, long fangs, no garlic or sun, stab them in the heart with a wooden stake and they drink human blood. Then after what you told me about the Cullen's unnatural beautiful, some can have powers, can drink animal or human blood, and unable to sleep." He gave a pointed look to Bella whom looked down with a large blush across her face.

"Well you have the new vampires right. Now about the old ones, you are somewhat right but we make the Cullen's look like cute baby kittens." I smile at them, they both shifted a little but other than that I felt no fear from them.

"Let me fully introduce myself as I have been rude to Bella." Standing up I bow down at the waist. "I am Vladimira Drăculea, Vlatka Dracula, and many, many others but I am now known as Alicia Ravn Dracula. I could not give up my old name so I like to go by Vlatka." They looked at me stunned.

"I will have you know that Vlad the Impaler is my many greats nephew. He was a little weird but, with his help I made a killable vampire yet keep the thought of us alive and known in a way. Humans always fear what they do not understand, weird creatures but at the same time highly unevolved. Sorry back on track, garlic no I never liked it but it does not kill us. Sun nope, that was just a way to scare kids at night. And at the time who would not die from something entering your heart?" I chuckle at this, Bella and Charlie crack a smile. "Now the part about what makes me at the top of the food-chain. The new vampires get their skin from the the old ones, other than that they are different." I sat back down next to Bella.

"How?" She looked to me, I grinned which I will admit was a little feral.

"I could, whats a nicer word ah, take out the Cullen's without breaking a sweat, with my type of vampire the older we get the stronger the opposite of the new vampire which are strongest at the beginning though more instinctual. That being said, my kind runs on instinct all the time, we are in control but we run off our basic needs "

"What about your feeding habits?" Charlie asked, seeing as I did not say what our diet was.

"We can only drink human blood, animal is like, well, the closest that I can think of is paint thinner to a human. I own a donation clinic which I get regular shipments from for my children and I." Charlie's reviled face made me chuckle a bit I have yet to tell him about the change the only way to stop the ageing was to drain a human of every last drop, I knew I had to tell them.

"Before we go any further I must tell you about how we change," The two were quick to look at me and sit up straighter. "When we change it is not painful, to change you must drink a small amount of blood from the Sire with that you are a half, you still age but at a much slower pace. To become a full you must drink all of the blood from a human. In a way you must kill to become a full. I have my children kill murderers so they do not feel guilty about it." I talked quickly I could smell the emotions from Charlie at the thought of kill an innocent.

"What about thirst? Edward told me that it was like a burning." Bella asked trying to understand what she would become, if Edward thought that she would not get her way he was very wrong, I had to laugh at the spitfire that she was hiding.

"That is what makes the old ones better at blending. We can eat not only human blood but human food. My boys and I have a half and half diet. I will say we can go a very long time with only having one available but we become very weak, living on both not only makes us fit in it makes us stronger. We are in a way both humans and vampires. The new vampires no longer have blood in them, they have venom they must drink blood to insure that they are able to move the venom eats the blood. But the old ones still have blood moving through our bodies, when we eat human food we feed the human part, but when we drink blood the vampire part is feed." I stopped there, wanting to let them have a minute to digest all of the information that I have thrust upon them. I walked into the kitchen and began making dinner. Among my own kitchen clatter, I could hear the two trying to speak in low tones but I could hear them as if they were standing next to me, yelling.

We were sitting quietly at the table eating the burgers and fries, thankfully Bella was not a vegan that would not work. She told me that they were rumors because she was thin. I laughed at the thought of rumors being so powerful.

"I have only two question before you ask yours." I looked to Charlie, he knew what my question was. I knew that this would make up his mind.

"How did you come to be? As in a vampire? And are you lying to us about any of this?" Well I was not expecting, I was thinking more along the lines of what would I make them do. I smile at him, he was a perfect Father.

"I have never seen the need to lie, they are nothing more than little demons. So yes everything I have told you or will is true." I looked into his eyes as I said this. I was raised on the thought that lying was the way than an evil being was able to take over our body. silly I know but it worked.

"For how I came to be is a very long story. I will tell you but in the morning, we need our rest." Looking to the clock it was well past midnight, they both looked wonder at the time as they made their way to their rooms they looked at me.

"I will be sleeping on the couch, go to sleep the both of you." I shooed them off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke the next morning I set myself to making breakfast, how that became one word was beyond me. Either way I starting cooking eggs and ham, that is a way champions started their mornings.

"Hey Vlatka, oh" Bella came down to see me cooking away, I could hear Charlie awake to the smell of the frying ham and work his way down the stairs.

"Hello Bella did you sleep well?" Motioning for her to sit down while I made her a plate, and one for the Father. I ate while I was making food for the two of them.

"Bella if you have a question ask it, it is rude to stare." While the two were eating and I cleaning, Bella had kept her eyes on me, I could feel the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"I was wondering how old you are?" Bella kept eye contact, good she was letting her real self out. Charlie on the other hand starting coughing, I chuckled at the two.

"Ahh my age, well now let me think." I started tapping my finger to my chin, "Let's see here, you take the BC then add to the AD and we get about 5187 more or less. Dates were not kept very well so I am going base off when I think I was made/born either way that is my age, well I was born in 3172 AD. I was really born about 22 winters from that so really 3150 AD." They both looked shocked at my age. "Back then I lived for fighting, I miss the fighting." They went silent for a while.

"I was not awake for some of it, I went into a hibernation for a few hundred years. Thank goodness, I don't think I could stand going through time, though now it seems to go by so fast." I was mostly talking to myself, if it was not for the boys I think I would not want to live. Having someone to take care of makes me want to live.

"How are you so lively? I mean how can you not be bored?" Charlie spoke up, I turned from cleaning the dishes to look at him, I could feel a smile tugging at my lips.

"For a long time I was alone, I thought of ending more than a few times. Around 1500 AD more or less I decided to create a child, someone for me to teach. It took me a very long time to find the right person and I did Erica Mason. She was amazing, she was a lot like me, head strong but her love for freedom was not welcomed in that time. I found her one night, alone, her family kicked her out because of rumors. I took her in and told her the same as I have told you." As I talked about my first child we made your way into the living room. It was still early in the morning and I assumed that Charlie did not work seeing as he was in regular clothes instead of his uniform. Bella was still in her pajamas.

"After about a few year I changed her, she wanted to be a little older, I turned her when she was 25; which was old back then. She said that if she was going to live forever she was going to be old enough to do what she wished. She left to wonder around on her own, which led her to making a child of her own. He tricked her into changing him, he only wanted the power that come with being a vampire. He got away from her and make four children of his own, but the oldest was able to find Erica whom contacted me. I quickly went down and fix the issue though that was in the early 80's."  
"What was the issue?" Charlie the Cop asked.

"The man, Max, was trying to create a large coven but was starting to get cocky- I believe that is the word- about his power he wanted to be the 'Master of Santa Carla' and that does not bode well for the people living there. Not just that he was looking at taking over North America, and that's not good for vampires. I took him out and started taking care of the boys, they were turned very young. And still needed a parental figure in their live which lead me to finding what I needed." I smiled at the thought of my boys, "Oh there is a young half called Laddie, he is 12 right now. I will allow him to change when he is 18 at the earliest."

"Oh wow." Bella was amazed, I did get a little angry at the Max part. He was such an idiot and I had to take out the bitch he made Star, she was trying to get my grandbabies killed and the frog brothers.

"So their your boys that you talked about."

"Yes, I love them. They came into to my life at the perfect moment I was just ready to give up."  
"You seem pretty hard to kill though how you would you, you know..." Bella asked.

"Fire is a very cleansing element. There is not much it can't get rid of." Even if it can kill me there is just something beautiful about fire. "Well I guess I should tell you on how I became what I am."

"Yes please, I understand on how to become one, but you talk like you are the first of your kind." I laughed at that.

"In a way yes I am one of the first. I chose to become this."

"Really?"

"Yes, five others and I chose to have this gift. We chose this because at the time there was no other choice, it was either become a vampire- there was no name for it then- to safe not only ourselves but your loved ones." The two began leaning in as if to hear me better. "At the time my, I guess you would call it a tribe, was being attacked by a more advance tribe. Our healer-which whom was a witch- asked the fighters if she was able to give us the power to defend our home, but have to see our loved ones pass without us, if we would take it. Only six of the twenty agreed to take on what she had to offer, in that time anyone was able to fight was in the front lines men or women." I could see the images of the battle, we were awe inspiring to the rest of the troop. In the end we were not the only side to have made vampires, we lost the battle, and many lost their lives. It was still hard to think of the lost we took, but in the end we won the war.

"I will not go into detail on how we became but the six of us became what we are today, now don't get me wrong we didn't jump into being this with glee. Over time I lost not only my family, friends, people who really knew me." A small sad smile floated across my face, I miss them so much, but I did what was best for my people at the time. My family was big fourteen kids total, I so had had many nephews and nieces.

"Wow, that must have taken a lot of courage to do what you did." Charlie, the dedicated father that he is, must have known he would have done the same to save his family.

"But why do you have to drink blood?" Bella the ever curious person that she is,

"In a way it is the price we have to pay to be like this, now don't get me wrong I could stop but, then I would go in a bloodlust and kill every human till it stops. It is the curse part of what we are it is never to be seen as a bonus to what we are, that is the problem that Max had the thought of killing the people made him happy." I never thought I would say that, at one point in my life I loved killing the fighting, just the overall excitement of being in that atmosphere but I have grown out of it; more or less.

"Now don't get me wrong I like a good fight, just not killing someone innocent ." I had to tell them outright, about me. "Is there any more questions?"

"No I'm good, Bella?"

"Nope, I am ready I finished but what little I had last night so I am ready when you are."

"Wonderful, though Charlie if you like you can come with us, you don't have to change but if you want to come and see how she is going to live or just to stay with her then you are more than welcomed." I know that Charlie wouldn't want to lose Bella again, and I don't want him to think that he could never come and see her.

"Where are you taking her?" Charlie turned the TV on and began watching the rerun of an older football game, I know he was still listening but wanted to show Bella he was okay with her leaving.

"Well I was thinking about moving up here, but right now Santa Clara, CA. There is a cute house for sale around here that I have looked at and it's perfect if I can get the boys to come down. I did look to see if I could get near the Cullen's home but they seem to own most the land around them. I found one a little farther out and got it. I have some concrete crews out making more 'homey' for the boys." I smile at the thought of moving them up to Washington, I hope they will like it.

"Really? Move here?" Bella seemed excited about that idea,

"Yeah, I know how it is to the so far away from family. Not just that the boys would like a change of pace or place, haha." Laughing at my own joke, I need to feed soon. "But I would like to change you there over the coming summer so when you come back the change won't be as big of a shock. You will become more beautiful it is just in our nature to be. When does your school end?"

"Oh, it already has, I only had half a semester. I was going to surprise Edward that I had a few extra weeks off but..." Her eyes dimmed at remembering that he left her.

"Sweetling, remember he still loves you."  
"Then why did he leave I thought I was his mate?" She was getting upset again, Charlie's hand clenching the remote, I could hear the plastic trying to keep it's form.

"Oh Sweetling, because neither and of you completed the bond. That's why he was able to leave you because he reasoned with himself that leaving you would keep you safe. With the bond you have allows him to leave without major damage to the two of you." I hope, you seemed on the verge of depression.

"How do you complete the bond?" Poor innocent thing, that won't last long at the house with the Boys' natures and all.

"How you complete that, my Sweetling, is something I will not say in front of your father." And that has to see the biggest blush I've seen on a person and that poor remote.

"With that! I will be staying here, I know I can come down if I want. You also said you will be moving up here and as long as you kept to your word about that." Charlie looking right into my eyes, I knew where or rather whom, Bella got her stare from. Grinning I nod my head, while Bella ran to grab her stuff, I also wrote down the number in which he would be able to reach us at and the address of the home I had if he wanted to visit before we got back.

Once everything was done with, I had called the boys and told them to get the guest room ready for their new sister before I went to bed. So, I called for a car to be delivered so we could get down, though with my driving we would get there in less than the two days that it usually took.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Bella's came down with me, she and the Boy's got along swimmingly. David has really taken to Bella, but they all treat Bella like their sister-especially after she became a full vampire. They had taken her to go bar hopping while I watched Laddie, we only had two more week before I moved everyone up to Forks. David and Marko were the only ones willing to go at first, Bella convinced Dwayne and Paul after giving them the 'puppy eyes'-got to love the person who invented that.

"Grandmama Vlatka, can we watch Star Wars, please?" Smiling at my grandbaby, "Fine but we are watching episode four first." He nodded before running into the living room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. Smiling I make my way into the large living space, the house itself was quite large able to house everyone in their own beds, well Paul and Marko shared-they were mates after all.

"Grandmama Vlatka, why are we moving?" Laddie, poor Laddie he was around 40 but stuck in a 13 year-old body. Thankfully for our kind we are able to handle the slower aging process.

"Because Bella's mate is there with his family, we are moving there so they can be together. Not only that people here are getting a little, suspicious of us." The Boys have been in this area for so long they were getting bored, though the people were fearful of them.

"Will we have to go to school?" Laddie's eyes bright at the thought of going to school again.

"Yes, all of you will be, I may just to keep an eye on the older boys." Laddie laughed at the idea of his Grandmama watching his brothers, yelling at them when they were bad or something to that effect.

"Okay" Laddie quieted down just as the movie started. We watch Star Wars well into the night. I need to get them on a better schedule, or at least a school one. Just as we ended the second Star Wars the Boys and Bella came stumbling through the backdoor, Bella was hanging off David and Dwyane while Marko took Paul straight to their room. Thank the Gods for sound proof walls- well more liked muffled but hey small favors.

"What are you doing back to early? I thought you would be out until tonight? This is your farewell party after all." The Boys wanted to take Bella to every bar, sight, ride, and anything they could think of before we left for Forks. I sent Laddie to his room to sleep, which thankfully was on a different floor from the two mates.

"We did, we went through bars a little fast 'cause all the fights Bella caused." David smiled at the thought of the fights, I know him he loves a good fight-even with humans. He was careful though, humans are so fragile.

"Hey, I did nothing but dance, you and Dwyane were the ones throwing punches." Bella spoke well for being shit-faced drunk-the Boys are trying to get me up to speed on the way people speak in this time. The two put Bella on the couch, David sat next to her while Dwyane walked down the hall.

"That was dancing? I thought that was sex with clothes on!" Dwayne's deep voice rang from the kitchen then as he walked back into the room.

"Hey!" Bella looked to the dark haired male, he merely smirked at her while handing her and David a water and taking the space next to her. The two began making faces at each other, while it was hard to get drunk we can but, it last a very short time.

"Either way we did everything we wanted to do-and everyone!" David was definitely a ladies man. Though he has grown up since I took over the coven. He was the oldest and a somewhat favorite of mine-though there is no real favorites. It had more to do with his personality, he is a lot like my older brother who would always watch over me, he was also the one who taught me how to fight.

"Really David, I thought there was no one left in this area, let alone state." I said picking up the mess Laddie and I made while having a movie marathon.

"Ahh Mama, it is summer break there are new girls here." They only call me Mama when they want something or trying to get out of trouble. Though they call me just Mama Vlatka when they need help or in trouble-not with me.

"Of course how silly of me." Rolling my eyes I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. I could hear the three laughing and carrying on in the livingroom. Once I walked back into the room Bella looked to me, catching my eyes.

"Mama why did you change me?" Ahhh, that question they all have that question at sometime or another. With Dwyane it was because David made friends with him then found out he was dying, so he changed him. Then David found Paul in an alley-way stabbed and mugged so he changed him. And when Paul found Marko-his mate- he asked David to change him which he did. Laddie his parents almost beat him to death before Dwyane got to him. With them it was a little simple compared to Bella.

"Isabella, I have been alive for a very long time and with age comes a sort of...Sense. When I meet someone I tend to get some sort of feeling, I guess you can say a read on them. There are some people I just do not like and others I love, I have learned that these feeling are in a way my power." I pause letting her take that in, before I went on.

"Do you know when I first saw you? You were just getting off the plane from where I assume was your home in Arizona, when I looked at you, you looked at me. When I saw your eyes I just knew I had to keep an eye on you. The more I watched and learned the more I knew you had to be a vampire." She nodded playing with her empty water bottle.

"Now when you got hurt it was because I had to come home and check on the boys. Leaving you alone with them for two days leads you being reckless and get chased by a vampire." I say thinking back that she would be okay for a few days- a week max. I have learned my lesson. Though she is no longer human so my worry is considerably less; but I worry for all my children.

"So it's like my shield, David's illusinsions, Dwayne's teleportation, and Paul's weather knowledge thing." We really need to figure out that Paul's power is called, I nodded while

"Well seeing as you are here tonight, we will pack and leave a few days early. The house is done, so I was thinking of letting all of you letting Bella show you around. Bella from the information that I have the Cullen's resident psychic has seen them returning a week after the school starts. So you will have three weeks- maybe less with us moving sooner- to yourselves."  
"I want to see my Dad again, so I am all for it." Bella made her way to her room, which was the second floor with Laddie.

"Yeah, I think that sounds fun. We will get started when we wake up." David and Dwyane also starting going to their rooms, both on the third floor but opposite ends. Paul and Marko where ground floor near the ball room, while I was in the basement.

"When will the moving truck get here?" Dwayne asked before going up the stairs.  
"Oh I re-furnished the house so just pack what you can't live without." I heard Bella and David call out conformations while Dwyane bobbed his head in acceptance.

"Goodnight you three!" I called before walking to my other two boys room. The closer I got I could hear them just talking- thank Gods. I rapped my knuckles on the door, Marko was the one to open the door, in boxers-again small favors.

"We are packing tomorrow and maybe leaving tomorrow, so sleep." I could hear Paul's cry of dismay- and I do not think it was for the moving. "Sleep both of you."

"Yes, Mama." They both called after me as I walked back to work on packing the kitchen. Being as old as I am I no longer need as much sleep, I sleep once every few days.

By the time everyone was up, even Laddie sleep till everyone else, the sun was just setting behind the blue ocean.

"So Bella, not that I want to push you but, will you tell us about the family of your mate?" I had made breakfast for everyone before packing up the kitchen. I may not taking it with me but I am putting everything away- humans will break in.

"Well...Yeah I can" Bella pulled herself together, even though she knew she would see them again it stung that they just left her.

"My Mate is one of the two unmated vampires. Edward is extremely attractive he similar to the mythical Greek god, Adonis. His untidy hair retains the unusual bronze shade, eyes liquid gold, and read minds. He is tall at 6'2 he-" She would keep going, she had the glassy look in her eye. We all had heard about him at one time or another we do not need more information.  
"Okay enough! Move on, please sister of mine." Marko yells, the rest thankful.

"Right umm, the other unmated vampire is Jasper had honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, from what Edward had told me he has many scars on his body, face, neck and jaw from the bites of other vampires. He is kind though he wanted to change me, said it would be easier if he did want to kill me." They got a laugh out of that. she still smelled the same just not as human-y as before.

"Alice is very petite with pixie features though, I think she is taller than you Mama. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black and all over the place it seems, she can see the future so be careful when playing games, it changes when you change your mind. Her mate is Michael, a viking vampire, he looks the part. He is big, bigger than Emmet but he is really gentle with his family. He has shoulder length blond hair, and a slight beard going on- like you David." Everyone began cleaning up after themselves-I taught them well.

"Emmet is a big teddy bear too, handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look. He is really strong like a newborn. His mate Rosalie, is very pretty even by vampire standards. She figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits her golden eyes." David smirks when Dwayne elbows him.

"I wouldn't hit on her if I was you, Emmet maybe friendly but he would kill you for looking, let alone thinking about his mate that way. Not just that she is really narcissistic and self-centered but, she does love her family." David just keeps smiling, he wouldn't do anything but get Emmet riled up so Rosalie could see how much he loves her. He does that a lot, I know he is lonely though.

"The two 'parents' are Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle has collar-length blond hair, slight but muscular and has a slight English accent, he looks like a movie star. His is very caring, he works as a doctor seeing as he can control his thirst very well. His wife Esme is also very caring and sweet she will treat you like one of her kids the moment you walk through the door." Bella smiled at a past memory.

"Esme has waving, caramel-colored hair. Her face is heart-shaped with dimples she makes me think of the silent movie stars, like Carlisle. And I think that is everyone." Bella finished just in time as the doorbell rang though the large home.

"Ohh! That would be Bella's new car and the moving truck for our stuff." I clapped and skipped to the front door yelling I was coming.

"Yes thank you. Will there be a driver for the moving truck or will one of us have to drive it?" I asked the man after signing some papers.

"N-no ma'am there is t-two people th-that will help y-you m-move what you n-need and drive it there for y-you." I could not tell if it was me he was stuttering at me or Dwayne standing over me, no doubt giving him looks. The Boys are very protective of me, Bella is a bit two but the Boys do the same to her.

"Oh good! I need help moving some of the Boys' furniture that they could just not live without. DAVID! MARKO! PAUL!" I turned to the house to yell at the lazy bums, "They can tell you what they want to keep and what to bring to the truck." I know they will make the two humans do all the heavy lifting, then end up doing it themselves.

"Do I need to drive you back or is someone picking you up?"

"No ma'am I had someone follow me. So I wouldn't inconvenience you or your family." Now Dwayne was gone he was a little more bold. Thanking him and sending him on his way when I heard Laddie yell something about his comics.

"MAMA!" Laddie yells as he barrels from the stairs and into my arms.

"What Sweetie?" I calmly ask as he pulled me toward his room.

"I want to take my comics but I can't get them back into the box right and one of the guys helping us is trying to get Bella's attention and she asked me to ask you to help." With the last part we had made our way up. As I look to the right I see that one of the movers standing in front of Bella's door. I could feel, from my connection with Bella, that she was uncomfortable.

"David will you come and help Bella out, and stay with her before I have blood all over my clean house." I say just loud enough for my oldest grandbaby to hear me as I walked with Laddie to his room to help with sorting out his comics.

"Yes Mama." Hearing David ask the man to move I calmed down and quickly got Laddies stuff together.

A two hours later we were ready to leave, Bella had yet to see her new car. I gave to movers the address for the new house and sent them on their way. I pulled Bella out to the front yard where a tarp was over her new car- well motorcycle.

"Tada!" I pulled it off to reveal a red Honda 550cc, she made a high pitched noise and jumped on me giving me a hug.

"I love it!"  
"Yeah well you liked riding with the boys so much I thought you needed a bike of your own." She quickly laid herself on the bike, a low whistle from each of the boys showed how much they liked the sight,

"Ha-ha! LETS GO!" I laugh while pulling Laddie to my 1980's El Camino, it was completely redone, but the engine need more work that I had yet to get to- I just wanted it faster.

"Come on Laddie can ride with me!" Bella yelled, her and Laddie made the 'puppy eyes'-damn the man who made that.

"Fine! But call if you want to sleep and Boys stay with Bella." I give each of them a stern look.

"Yes, Mama, we will."  
"I expect you all to be at the house not less than three days from now. You all have your credit cards?" I could not help but mother them a little, this was the first time I moved them anywhere.

"Yes, we promise to call if anything goes wrong and you better do the same. We will be fine don't worry so much we are just moving a state north, not that big of a deal." David gave me a hug before he got on his bike. They all gave me hugs telling me they would see me soon, and left yelling the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

I made it to the house a day later and before the movers, I quickly pull my baby into the large garage before doing a sweep of the four story house. The front door opened up into a large living room, I could see into the next room which was the kitchen. Making my way though I see that the first floor was just the living room, kitchen- which was huge-, and a very big dining room. It was in a circle around the stairs which was in the middle of the home.

The second floor which would be Bella's and Laddie's, it was perfect just how I asked. It was like the first floor but, it had a hallway one way to Bella's room the other to Laddies. The bedrooms had connecting bathrooms. The floor also had a large art room for Bella and Laddie-my two little artist.

The third floor was for David and Dwayne the setup was a lot like the last but instead of an art room they had a in-home gym. The fourth- Marko and Paul- had a storage room, seeing as they would spend their time in the living room on games. The second and third had some guest rooms scattered about, smiling I made my way down to look at the basement-my room.

The stairs to my room had a door that looked like the wall, so fun! As I walked down I could see that my room was the way I wanted it, all my most precious artifacts lining the walls of the vault. Smiling I could hear the movers final drive up, I made my way to greet them and tell them where to put everything. The stairs were in a corner instead of coming out in the middle like the rest of the house, it was large enough to hold everything.

After that was done, men these days need a lesson in manners, I called to see where my little ones where at and if they would be here for dinner-they would be. So I got to use my new kitchen, more than happy to break in the new wear. I did go all out for our first dinner, making all their favorites, I even got to drive to the store to get the ingredients for them. Invited-told- Charlie to come over so he could see his daughter.I quickly made my way into the very small town, thankfully they had a meat market to get everything at.

Charlie made it to the house just as I was getting the dining room set up, so he helped me then went with me into the kitchen where I worked on the rest of dinner. Spaghetti for Laddie, Chicken Cordon Bleu for Marko, Steak for both Paul and David, Swordfish steak for Dwayne, and for Laddie and I, a little of everything- I threw another steak on the grill for Charlie. I made a burger for Bella seeing as she had not real favorite dinner meal but I did make her favorite chocolate cheesecake.

"How is Bella?" Charlie asked cutting veggies for the salad.

"Wonderful, David had really taken to looking after her-as the main big brother. All the boys love her." I flipped the steak for Charlie, he does not like it as rare as everyone else. I could not help the smile that flittered across my face at the thought of all the fun Bella had since she left her shell behind.

"Good, I was getting a little worried." The relief in his voice was not hard to pick up on.

"Has her Mother called you at all? She has not tried to get ahold of Bella once she told her where she was moving to." Looking to Charlie, he put the veggies in bowl then turned to me.  
"Just once to yell at me, then nothing. Though the last I heard she was in Maine, with her husband Phil, and with another kid on the way." He cringed at the thought of his ex wife. Worried about how Bella would take to being a big sister to a brother or sister she would never see, I hope it would not come up.  
"Oh you should tell Bella, only if she asks though. She was a little upset with her Mother not calling her like she used to. They had a fight when Bella would not move up with her." Shaking my head I began taking everything to dining room, which had a nice view of the forest and back yard. We made a little more small talk before the kids came tumbling into the home talking a mile a minute- really they were Charlie could not understand it. From what I had gathered it was about another fight when they went to a bar.

"What?"

"DAD!" Bella hit him with so much force they hit the floor, thankful no heads caught the counter corner.

"Bella! How are you?" He was a little out of breath, the boys came and hugged me the same.  
"Fine are you okay? I still forget my strength, everyone I am around is strong so, yeah? Oh I have so much to tell you!"

"Bella before you and your father catch up I need you all the have some juice. In the kitchen now." It was a mad dash into the kitchen, Laddie just gave me a hug before going into the dining room.

"Juice?" Charlie picked himself off the floor, I laughed silently with my hand over my mouth. He was a little gobbed-smacked at his new daughter. She was more outgoing than before and I had the Boys to thank for that.

"It's what we call the blood. It sounds nicer than 'Go have some blood'." Charlie just nodded before making his way back into the dining room. After a loud dinner, setting Marko and Paul on cleanup duty- seeing as they were inappropriate during dinner. I sent Laddie to bed after a quick tour of the house for everyone to see where they would be at, we settled into the living room to talk more.

"So Charlie now that you know about Bella's little adventure, what have you been up too?" I asked as we made ourselves at home, Bella and David quickly pulled out the gaming device for them to play on while the 'grownups' talked.

"Oh I'm medical leave for a few weeks." As he said that I noticed that he did favor his right side, Bella's head whipped to look at her Father.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Bella was checking her Father over, hands hovering over his arm.

"Oh I'm fine, no worries though my health care is lacking with the whole rehab for my arm." He tried to make a joke out of it, wincing as Bella moved his arm a little.

"No you are not fine, you are family now, come with me. Bella do not worry I will help him." I stood beckoning for him to follow me, I looked into Bella's brown eyes telling her to calm down. Reluctantly she went back to gaming with David but with less enthusiasm.

Charlie followed me to the door that blended into the wall, that lead to my own area of living. As we walked down the stairs, it opened into the room where we washed clothes- a laundry room I believe- there was a door that lead into my living space. In that room there were two doors a black stained oak that was the bathroom door and the other was a steel vault door. In that room held all of my prized possessions, from sentimental to very valuable.

"You don't have to do this, I will be fin-"

"No you are family, and family helps one another. Isabella loves you very much, I wish you would consider becoming one of use- wow that sound very cult like, I apologize. It would make Isabella will feel better knowing you were safe." As I spoke I put in the code to get in, as it opened Charlie's face went from irritated to awe.

"W-wh-what?!" Was he was able to get out as I walked into my vault to the left held all my personal item; stuff I could not get rid of, the right; all the items I could sell but did not want to put into a bank.

"Let's see here, you will need four gold bars-" Talking to myself I began walking to the pile of gold bars that separate the two sides.

"How in the world?" It always takes people a little while to take it all in.

"Ah yes I should let you have an uncle that dies leaving you a very pricey piece of work should we go with DaVinci lost drawings or Salvador Dali's missing works? I walked over to a pile of books each had a name of someone that I met in my travels.

"You have, I'm sorry I need to sit down." He did look pale, I backed him into a chair that I had just for moments like this. Davinci would go for more, I should wait a little longer on Salvador's work anyway. Thinking to myself I opened the book of his drawings and began picking through them, they were labeled by dates I picked one of the last ones he did. Just as I went to tell Charlie, my bond with Bella and the Boy's called for me to come to them, then i heard Bella's call for me, I dropped the paper and dashed upstairs to see what the trouble was.

Alice POV(2 Days Before)

Bella was smiling and bumping shoulders with a blonde hair guy that looked like a biker. Bella's smile got bigger when another two guys walked into the room, and then another guy was on a chair reading they all had this biker look to them. They laughed a bit before a younger boy walked into the room with popcorn.

Once the vision was finished I could see Edward's face of horror at the thought of Bella being in the company of those boys.

"Where is she Alice?" Edward's urgency could be heard by the whole family.

"She will be back in Forks in two days, though she's not with her dad. She is in a new house, near our old one." I told him what I knew but, he was not looking at the fact she was happy just that she was with other guys. While I was having a moment he had told the family that Bella was in trouble and needed our help. Edward was always making my visions more dramatic than they where. But as always we nodded our heads and starting making our way to Washington from Alaska we would get there in plenty of time.

Jasper POV(Current)

As the family and I made our way thru the woods- on Edward's plea- I could feel my families emotions. Edward of course was worried, Carlisle and Esme was one of concern but it was for Edward not Bella. Rosalie and Emmett was boredom, while Alice was exasperated while Michael was having fun running thru the forest. I on the other hand was getting tired of all the couples I was around. Alice whom was running near me suddenly felt excited, she moved closer to me before she opened her mouth.

"Jasper you are going to be sooo happy soon." She said it low enough that the other could not hear, before skipping away. How she ever managed to do that while running has always been a mystery. As we made our way to the house a strange smell was around the home, it was something I never smelt before. It was overwhelming, though there was one thing I knew whom ever it was, they were to be feared. The rest of the family tensed the closer we got, the smell made them more wary and less raring for a fight.

Edward was ahead of us and like the lovesick fool he is, he went straight into the house without knocking. Rolling my eyes, I made sure I was in front of my family in case they went to attack. Edward had Bella standing in front of him behind her was four boys all the same as Alice's drawing. The smell coming from them made me want to both attack and submit to them, I was very confused.

"Bella! Get away from them!" She stared for a minute, her emotions ranged from hurt to anger, she settled on anger. The guys behind her stepped forward and spoke in a language I did not know. All Bella did was nod her head, she then looked to us.

"Why are you even here? You are trespassing on our land and breaking and entering our home. Leave now, you are not welcomed here." I liked this new Bella, and I could tell from my families different emotions they they liked it but was surprised at the new Bella.

"Bell you don't know what they are, I left you so you would be safe. I don't know what they are but I know they are dangerous." Edward glared at the men behind Bella, they shook their heads at Edward, giving us a deadly smirk.

"Oh really? You know they are dangerous Edward, let me tell you something. I may have moved on did you ever think of that? After you left me alone in the forest after telling me I was nothing more than a toy to your family, maybe I decided that I wanted a family that wanted me as much as I wanted them!" By the end of her speech she was yelling and the family was in disbelief.

"You told her what Edward? How could you! I know that you broke up with her for her safety-"

"That's just it! It's not so much that he broke up with me or how he did it, it was the way he treated me! I never felt as if I was a girlfriend I felt more like a disobedient child! I could never do anything right in your eyes."

I was more surprised that Rosalie stood up for Bella than what Bella had said. Rosalie had made her dislike for Bella obvious plenty of times.

"Well you are just a child sticking your head where it doesn't belong! Of course I had to show you the way." Edward told her, like it was okay. I watched as her heart broke and the tall blond haired leader pulled Bella behind all of them.

"Mama Vlatka," Bella whispers. A chill went down my spine but I couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly a vision of beauty appeared. Her features were delicate giving her a softer look. Red hair cascaded down her back in a wild mess of curls. It was almost like fire. Blue eyes looked at my family and I; They were enchanting. I could go on and on but, words would eventually fail me. Even her skin which held a hint of a tan was wonderous. Her smell, as her hair moved her scent washed over me; sweet with a undertone of something I could not describe. It brought upon a wave of comfort for me, even so I could not think of her as weak or helpless. There was just something about her that screamed at my senses to be wary.

Vlatka(POV)

The moment I was up the stairs I saw there were unknown vampires in my home and one of my children was very upset. This would not do! There was a smell coming from the family, it was a smell that remind me of a meadow back home but it was an undertone of a battle I was once in, the feeling it brought upon- but that's is not important my children were in distress.

"What is the hell is going on and why are you in my house without my consent?!" I somewhat calmly state as I put myself in front of my children, I glare at the family. Their golden eyes gave me a hint at who they were and if I was right well, I never thought they would do this.

"If someone does not start talking-" I leave the threat in the air, I was talking to my kids not the family I was staring at.

"Mama these are the Cullen's and they are here to save Bella." David spoke up, knowing I was ready to attack the family without any warning. Once he spoke my body poster changed it was no longer as tense, I was right.

"Ahh! These are the famous Cullen's. Bella my Sweetling please come here for me." Bella moved past the Boy's her face had a few tears falling down her face. "Now I know that one of these boys broke your heart, but I thought we were over these tears."

"She was Mama but the one that broke it said very rude things to her just now." Dwayne could not help but tell me, Bella's eyes were going unfocused like the the day I found her. I would not let her go back to that state, we were barely able to keep her out of it.

"I see, is he the one closest to me?" I put my hands on her shoulders, startling her out of the funk Edward almost put her in.

"Yes" The moment the words left her lips, I whipped around and punched him in the face causing him to launch through a gap between the family and then the wall behind them and outside to my front lawn. Bella giggled at their faces, I was very small yet I was able to put him through a wall. Clapping my hands together as if to rid them of dirt, I turned back to the Boys.

"Dwayne, call the construction crew for the to fix the wall. I also want a porch for the front and left side of the house." The family still looked surprised that I was able to do such a thing.

"A porch really?" Dwayne's eyebrow rose at my request I always added on to the house when one little thing broke; like the wall.

"I think it would better with it, I want it wood stained dark brown." The house itself was a dark brick, so I think it would look good.

"Now, once the young Cullen picks himself up I have a question for your family and I am sure you all have a few for me. Let us talk in the living room where there is no draft. Oh! Also Dwayne tell Marcus I want a double door instead of the single please!" I called out to Dwayne as the Cullens' looked to one another trying to decided to follow me or not. Guessing Bella, whom stayed behind with David standing guard behind her. gave them a look that they followed- after picking up Edward.

"So my little family of Gejelwem's," It is an old term for the new vampire it meant Sparkle hence the laughter from my family. "I am going to assume that none of you have ever seen one of my kind?" The one whom I know as Carlisle Bella's description of the family was spot on. Though I think she did not do Jasper any justice, even though you can't see my scars because of where they are at (I keep them hidden with jackets), I don't think I even had that many. The thought for a male being able to survive that type of attack it is...breathtaking- especially on that male.

"No I have not, yet you seem to know of ours." Carlisle was trying to play peace keeper, as the family settled down on the couches and chairs. Bella and David started playing their game again. I smiled at the them, Paul played blocker for Bella. He sat in a way that she would have to look around him to see the others, or more like Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Note- I am skipping some parts, like Edward going to the Volturi and Victoria's army. It is more of a mix-up than getting deleted. Also any italics not in "Words" is a thought, and if the name is bold and in the middle then it is a change of POV.

"Mama the construction crew will be here in the morning, they said they would have it done by the afternoon." Dwayne broke the tension that was building in the room, the Cullen's much have thought I was trying to be rude to them. I was waiting on Dwayne to come back.  
"Ahh wonderful." I clapped my hands together, "Would you take Charlie up to one of the spare bedrooms, I left him in the vault, alone. Thank you Dwayne, Marko help him please." I moved into the middle of the room but out of the way so they could play without me being in the way. I smile at the family, many of them were glaring at me. I waited until Dwayne and Marko were back in the room, sitting next to others before I started.

"Now I want you to tell me how old you all are." I just continued smiling away, I had a good idea on some of them but, I wanted to make sure I was right.

"Do you want to know our names instead?" The pretty one, was very snobbish.

"There is no need Rosalie, I know all of your names. Bella has lived with us for quite sometime now and I do believe that she can speak." The big one sitting next to her, her mate by the smell, growled at me. While I did not take it as a threat, my children did. They all came to my side and showed their faces, morphing into one that is to scare their targets.

"Now, now my little munchkins. There is no-" I was trying to keep both my body, voice, and the mood calm up to that point.

"What have you done to my Bella!?" Edward interrupted me, that was a the final straw for me. I straightened up from my relaxed posture, I looked at him and his family with cold eyes.

"Sit down." I let go of my hold on the power I had: a power that comes from being as old as I was. He was quickly pulled down by Jasper, out of everyone I was surprised that he was able to react. Though my children felt the effects it was more of a slight pressure than what was bearing down on the Cullens.

"The reason I was asking your age it to see how old you all were. Now would you please give me you ages along with the age you were when you changed." I still let my power out, I reigned it in a little.

"I was 19, and I now am 171." Jasper was the first to speech I sent him a warm smile.

"I was 23 and I am 375." Carlisle held his mate tight as she spoke, "I was 26 and I am 120."

"I was 20 and I am 100." Emmett held his mate behind him, "She was 18 and is also 100."

"I was 17 and now I am 114." Edward said after the pixie, Alice elbowed him.

"I was 19 and now I am 114." She smiled at me so I smiled back, I looked to her mate.

"I was 20 I am 1235." Ah a viking, how rare these days. The rest, I could tell by their age when they were born, and I am surprised at how young they were. Bella was the baby of my family-till Laddie- at 19.

"Well now was that so hard?" I pulled more power back, some tension left their shoulders, time to tell them about me. "Now I am 22 years old- well was." My children knew where this was going, I could feel their amusement.

" I was born in what is now Croatia in 3172 BC, I have been what I am for 5187 years." They looked at me like I was crazy.

"But the earliest record of a vampire was 1000 AD. How is that possible?"Carlisle look very confused, I do not know why I was speaking English.

"That is because the first new vampire was born in 1000 AD. Your kind comes from mine." I said very slowly, not meaning to offend them but this was not hard concept to grasp. Unless they thought they were the only types of supernatural beings in the World.

"I am sorry could you please explain?"

"Your kind is from-"

"I do not care where you are from, how old you are, or even if you know how we came to be! What did you do to my Bella?!" Edward once again interrupted me. Turning from Carlisle I turned my cold gaze to the young man. He visibly flinched from my cold stare.

"Is she really yours, child, after you abandoned her in the woods? Furthermore, You were born in an era that showed respect for their elders, and you have been a vampire for a long time. so I think you would know better than to interrupt me. I asked your age to see if when you were changed, and I can see that all of you young. You all also did not know what you were getting yourselves into- there for you still have yet to come to terms with what you are." I stop and look once again at the Alpha and his mate.

"You should learn to keep your children in line. Are you not the leaders of this coven?"

"I allow my family the freedom to speak their minds," He retorted calmly.

"And yet you allow them to talk to an elder this way. Even Bella, my youngest, knows better."

"You speak as if you have raised her from a child," He sneered. "You are barely a stranger to her, are you not?"

"At least I did not leave her alone in a forest with a another vampire out for her blood. At least I am keeping her safe from a slow and painful death. At least I am showing her that she is loved- " With the look they gave me I stopped.

"Oh your little sight-seer did not see the danger in which you left your 'family member' in? You think that with killing the mate of the red head she would not get even? Are you all that oblivious?"

"Oh I think Edward knew and asked Alice to keep an eye on me," Bella chimed in. " But, I do not think he thought about the fact she knows all of your powers. I will have you know the information that Mama Vlatka has gotten tell us that she is making an army in Seattle. So yes, Carlisle, I think that she gets to say she raised me from a child, she is showing me a world in which you all decided that I would be no part of because Edward is 'afraid for my soul.'" Oh no Bella is getting on her rant again. Well I wonder how they would take our diet?

"Bella, My Sweetling, you should tell them our diet after all they see themselves as vegan vampires." The feral smirk that was across me face scared the family, and put similar smirks on my families.

"You kill people?" This time Alice's voice rang across the room, but she had a smile. She must be blocking Edward seeing, he was seething.

"Yes we have to drink human blood. Yes, we have to kill a human to become...what we are. But do we drink from humans all the time? No. I own a blood bank, so that is where we get the other half of our diet." I spoke, seeing as Bella would have just stopped at- yes on human blood.

"So you are a vampire yet you are older than us?" Esme asked.

"Yes, one of my kind had a kid with an immortal thus your kind." Giving them a very short version of how they came to be. There was silence from the Cullen's, David pulled Bella back to their game. The sound of the two killing people-must be Call of Duty- and the other three cheering and telling them where the other players where.

"So you are telling me that we are a mix between you and a immortal?" Michael spoke up, startling his family out of their stupor.

"Yes, why is that hard to understand?"

"Perhaps being immortal and having super powers just isn't weird enough," Jasper joked, that brought a laugh and fist bump from Marko and Paul, grins from the others.

"Well did you all think that you and shifters were the only supernaturals in the world? There are many different kinds, remember that legends and myths come from experiences of humans and the mistakes of supernaturals." I spoke with my 'all knowing' voice that I rarely used,

"You know with how old I am you would be wise to not doubt me." Could this family get any more dense?

Jasper

I could not believe my family! They were acting like newborns! The women in front of us was older than the Volturi for the love of god! The more Carlisle and Edward talked the more anger could be felt from not only her but the guys sitting next to us. I could not let this go on any longer, they could get us all killed.

"You know with how old I am you would be wise to not doubt me." Yes they could, Edward was going to blow up again. I could see Alice grab him to hold him down, her eyes wide with whatever she saw.

"I am sorry for my family, ma'am." I am quick to get in her line of sight, her blue eyes turn to me, I could feel a spark of surprise. Internally all I want to do is nothing more than take her away and get to know her, but I have to once again save Edward's ass.

"May I ask your names?" Trying to be polite as I can, they're not to be messed with I need to get them calm.

"Oh! We have been rude to our uninvited guest, on the first night that we are in our new home." The Goddess in front of me spoke, the sting from her comment, I could not help the quick glare to Edward. All of the family stood beside their Mother, I believe was Vlatka.

"I am David Drăculea, and I am 170 years old." The one I thought was the leader spoke, his blonde hair was in a very 80's hairstyle, he had baby blue eyes, and was very tall.

"Dwayne Drăculea, and I am 150 years old." The native american spoke, he was younger than I would have thought, and deeper voice.

"I am Marko Drăculea and this is my mate Paul Drăculea we are 95 years old." Short blonde curly hair, short, with the other blonde yet wilder hair. They were standing close to one another, and smelled like one another.

"I have been known by many names, by my original name is Vladimira Drăculea." I knew it! The beauty before me had the same smell- no shit Sherlockk- but it was also the way she talked, there was just a little of an accent. I could not help the internal hitting my head against the brick-wall, she smelled almost like him how did not see it.

"Miss Vladimira I know your brother, Vlado Drăculea." He was the one to train me after I left Maria's army. At the name of her brother I could feel and see all the anger leave her body.

"OHH! I have not talked to Vlado in years! How is he? Please call me Vlatka " The smile that was on her face gave her children the cue to sit back down.

"He is doing great. I just talked to him last month, he got a call from another one of my friends, Peter, and he told him to call me. When we talked he was thinking of coming up to visit."  
"Wonderful, that meeting would have went better. You all would not insult him and he would not get offended, and without getting offended he would not want to tear you to shreds and though you in a bonfire." She said that all with a friendly smile on her face, my family had the dency to look guilty.

"I will say I am sorry for them. If I had known they would act like this we would not have come with guns load-so to speak." Alice thankful keep Edward quiet- he was slowly calming down. I amazingly saw Bella yawn, Paul too. Vlatka turned to look at them, her hair moved just the slightest and I got her wonderful smell again, she smelled of apples and caramel with a hit of something that just had to be her. I couldn't help the purr that came forth, she turned her beautiful dark blue eyes to me, her head tilted to the side. Her look of confusion was cute on her, she smiled after a minute or so of just looking at me. Which gave me the wonderful chance of just looking at her.

Her red hair, wasn't just red, there was blonde and even some orange in her wild curls. She was short- I think she was around 5' even Alice was taller at 5'5- to my 6'3 height. Even with her short stature she was toned, probably from when she was growing up. Which is why she has a tan, she must have spent days in the sun then there were her eyes. The were a deep blue, almost an ocean with the green and lighter blue specks scattered throughout. With her eyes I didn't need my powers to know what she was feeling, I could see it.

Even her clothes seemed to fit her, long sleeve, light green shirt, with marvelous short shorts on her long, tanned, legs. She wore no shoes, her clothes both covered her up and allowed her to move if there was need for a fight. I couldn't help but notice she was looking at my scars, with awe. I was used to females- anyone really- with fear and the need to attack.

Vlatka

I was surprised when Jasper spoke up, even more so when he knew of one of my brothers Vlado he was not the most- well we will say he does not like people. So I was stunned when he knew of him, let alone was talking to Jasper regularly. I fully looked at one of the vampires that Bella really liked.

Jasper was tall, which when you are my height was not hard to come by. His hair was a honey blonde, long the tips just touched his muscular shoulders. Shirt black button down did nothing to hide his very toned arms, nor the scars, I wanted to know every story behind them. The jeans and cowboy boots fitted his Texas accent to the T. Marko's yawn brought me back to earth.

"Now I must ask you to leave. It has been a long day and we need your sleep. Though with how you charged into my home I doubt I will be getting much sleep." I glared at Edward- I saw the look Jasper gave him. "Please we can talk again but unlike you we need to sleep."

Thankfully Carlisle and Esme- more like Esme- shook their head and promised they would come back so we could talk, respectfully. I told them to come back tomorrow after lunch so we had a chance to settle in they agreed to coming by at a later time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another thing why she says Gods is when she was born they believed in more than one god so therefor she say Oh my Gods not God. I am not going to put religion in my story (No offence to anyone!) I just rather not go that way. I will be using it a lot in this part so I thought I should clear it up. ANYWAY on with the story!**

I could not stop thinking about Jasper that night. After I sent everyone to bed- with complaints from everyone- and checked on Laddie and Charlie I nestled down on the couch. I was not willing to go into my room until we settled everything with the Cullen's and got my wall fixed. I should have thought that thru...

Back to Jasper, why in the world did he _purr_ at me? No one has _purred_ at me, _**ever**_. And then there was his smell, good Gods his _**smell**__! _It should be sin to smell that incredible, he smelled of a spring meadow after a light rain, with a wood undertone. It brought forth memories I have not thought about in so long, it brought me peace. I have not felt peace in so long I have really forgotten it.

Do not get me wrong, living with the Boy's is nice, I feel as if I have a purpose again but I am constantly on guard. Yet when I am in the presence of Jasper, his smell wrapping around me, I almost feel as if I can rest. That I do not need to look over my shoulder for threats to me or my family. That he would do it for me, as if he was my ma- I shot up. Sitting on the black leather couch- that still smelled like them (Mostly Jasper)- it hit me like the cold air from the night.

There was a reason I was comfortable, why I felt safe, he was my _**mate.**_ Oh, how long I have waited for him, how long I have yearned for his touch. No wonder I had to keep myself from grabbing and taking into my room, alone. Gods I felt so stupid! Why in the world- I do not even know what to say_-think I am thinking_. Someone sitting made me jump a foot into the air and get into a defence position. It was just Paul.

"What are you doing up?" I settled next to him, he laid down putting his head into my lap. I smiled at Paul, while he looked older than Marko, but he was younger. Paul was pulled into this- tricked in a way- yet it was because of his personality, he stayed. He was very easy going, and he loved Marko very much.

"Could you sing me a song?" He looked at me with his puppy brown eyes I could not resist. Lightly running my fingers through his long blonde hair, I started humming a light tune before I starting to sing a song my Mother once sang to get me to sleep when I was young.

_**(This is MINE please do not steal! It's a low song almost like **_**Misty Mountains**_**low and slow)**_

**Cold Light**

"As light fades and air chills

Wind carries unknown sounds

Water slows and leaves fall

Trees slip into a dreamless sleep

Fire alights the ground

Sunlight fades from the sky

Night crawls upon the ground

Some animals sleep

Others crawl with the night

All await the sun

Starlight covering the ground

Bare branches casting shadows in the night

Chill spreads icy fingers

Wind pushing the starlight along

Moonlight hiding behind clouds

Trees bowing to Wind

Night consuming everything

Starlight weeping in anger

Darkness fades into the trees

Ice groans as the wind passes

The trees awaken

Sunlight dances with the starlight"

As I sang the last verse I heard Paul's light snoring. Marko, who was leaning against the wall, walked over to pick him up smiling at me as he took Paul back to bed. Silently following after them, needing to check on Bella. As the two continued on I stopped on the second floor and headed toward Bella's room.

I opened the dark stained door to see Bella on her bed, her face tear stained, and clutching her pillow close. She looked up, upon seeing me she started crying again.

"Why does it hurt? I thought it would be better!" Bella screamed into the pillow, through the bond I could feel her grief, heartbreak, and a lot of anger.

"My Sweetling, I know you love him. I know he loves you. Remember when he was turned? He was a the peak of teenage hormones, he didn't get a chance for it to settle like you did, well girls mature earlier so we will go with David. Paul was just over the hump while Marko wasn't." That brought her shining brown eyes to me, I had moved from the doorway to her purple bed. Bella moved into my arms, still crying while she understood it still hurt.

"B-but he has been alive for so long you think his brain would understand better!" My green shirt was getting wet, not that I really cared. I more wanted her to be happy not sad.

"Oh my Sweetling! Edward only wants wh-" Before I could finish I stopped myself.

"He wants what?" Bella lifted her head to look at me.

"I was just thinking, if he is your mate why in the world was he willing to let you leave him? Grow old and die." My brain going hundred miles an hour. I could never think of a mated pair- even at the first stage as they were- willing let one die.

"He told me he would die once I did." That brought all thoughts to a stop. He would kill himself once she died, but was not willing to kill her to spend the rest of time together.

"My Sweetling go to sleep. We will see them tomorrow and I have some questions that need to be answered." Moving her so she was laying down, I looked to her face. Red eyes, running nose, blotched face all from crying, but there was a questing look into her eyes.

"I want to know why he wants to die? Being so willing to let a mate die, just want to know my Sweetling." Kissing her forehead, I made my way out, David was on the wall next to her door. Once I turned the light out and shut her door, he motioned for to follow him.

We made our way back to the first floor and out the hole in my wall. I was thinking of changing the walls color when David spoke.

"So, you have the same idea I had." I look to my oldest Great-Grandchild. David was turned during a time when one had to grow up early, and he did. He was playful but when I needed him he was the first one at my side.

"Yes, I think that when he left her, when they first meet. It makes my think he ever re-connected the bond, he kept himself at a distance. I think that, that is why Edward won't change her, while he loves her the bond to keep her by his side and safe never was there. So the bond thinks she is dead already..." David nodded along looking at me while I trailed off thinking about my own mate.

"That's what I thought, should we bring it up tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to talk to your mate?" I sputtered when he said that. "Oh please, he never took his eyes off you, and once you saw him neither did you." Crap, he had to be the oldest and the one to noticed.

"Yeah, we need to talk to him!" Dwayne popped out of nowhere making me almost attack him, if popped far enough away fro my brain to register who it was. I both love and hate his power. Love when he does it to someone else and hate when he does it to me.

"I swear to the Gods Dwayne stop! I may hurt you one day!"

"Only if I pop close to you!" His deep voice sang to me as he walked back into the house, David laughed as he followed his best friend. Growling low I followed the two boy inside.

"You both need to go to sleep." I almost spat at them, they chuckled and walked to their rooms. Knowing I would not be able to sleep, I sat on my couch and mediated.

The morning came faster than I thought it would. I was broken out of my calm state to Charlie and Laddie coming down the stairs, they both must have thought I was in my room seeing as they were surprised to see me smiling at them once they hit ground floor.

"What would you two like for breakfast? You are the first ones up so you get to pick." Laddie knew the rule, while Charlie looked confused as he followed us into the kitchen.

"I want eggs and bacon!" Laddie looked to Charlie.

"That sounds good." It was not long before everyone in the house was up, we caught Charlie up on the Cullen's and he wanted to be here when they came back, but he had to go and work. Charlie left after telling Bella not to worry about the Cullen's, if it was such a big deal for him to know he would change. We left them to have a moment in the kitchen together while we set up the living room to fit all the vampires that would soon be in my home, again.

It was getting close to the time they would be coming by, the construction crew was almost done- they were waiting on the paint to dry. Joe was a vampire like the Cullen's, he and a few others work as contractors for mostly other vampires, seeing as they could do construction without hiding their speed. Joe was also a family friend, I use him to introduce my newborns to other vampires and their fighting styles. Bella took to fight like a dog to a bone, I could not teach her fast enough. Back to Joe, he had his two 'brothers' John and Jack- yes all their names start with 'j' hence the brothers theme.

"Vlatka they are coming! Joe, Jack, be nice." Marko bellowed as he walked into the living room, pulling a gaming Paul into his lap.

"ME why should I be nice?" Joe was offended, he was never mean to anyone, without a reason that is. Everyone gave him blank looks, his brothers just smiled.

"Hey now be nice. We don't need them to think of us any crazier that we already seem." Everyone gave a low chuckle, before there was a knock on our door, they learned a new trick.

"Please come in, let us have a nice talk." I showed the way back into the living room. While they settled themselves down, I took a deep breath.

"We got off on the wrong foot, and for that I do give my sincerest apologies." Sighing at the end from the dark look Edward sent me, before he pouted like a child. "You know I may have changed her, but she is still the same Bella she had always been. And I'll have you know that she ask so many questions before she even became a half."

Smiling thinking of all the questions she had, Bella blushing as she watch her brothers play COD on the big TV.

"Vlatka, maybe I should say my peace so they understand where I am coming from." Bella stood from her place by Jasper, she switched places with her maker. Bella stood for a minute, looking at every member of the family before her. The one she wished to join and the one she was apart of.

"You know when I first learned of your family I was _**not**_ scared, I was excited. I thought I would _**finally**_ have a family that wouldn't leave, wouldn't look to me for everything, wouldn't treat me like a stranger. I would finally _**see**_ how a family was supposed to be, loving parents, siblings. I would see what's it's like to have older brothers, older sisters." Bella stopped here, closing her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Then Edward, the boy who I love so much I was willing to go through what he thought _**hell**_ was just to be with him. I was _**willing**_ to leave my family behind because even though I love my mother and Father...They were _**never**_ there for me like you all were. Edward," The deep sadness though the bond made me grab Jasper's arm, himself tensing at the feelings in the room.

"_**Edward**_, you left me alone in the woods after telling me that I was nothing to your family. I was a toy! That what I felt was nothing! That it was one sided! You treated me like a child, you acted like my father not my boyfriend. I get that you were just trying to protect me but I never truly felt like an equal in our time together. You made me feel that you felt nothing for me, even though I could see in your eyes just how truly hurt you were. How you didn't want to leave me, how much you really loved me." Bella smiled sweetly at him, making me loosen my grip on Jasper but not letting go.

"When Vlatka first approached me I thought it was a test. To see if I would truly leave everything. That I was really committed to being a vampire... Till I meet the brothers. If it wasn't for this family I would have went down a path that I think would have ended with my death." Que the Cullen's sharp breath. "For a while I was thinking of ending it, but because of the bond I now shared with this family. They could feel it. They locked me in the house and made me talk. They listen to everything, and never once made me feel like a child. They showed me what a family is like. It is a give and take." We all stood and hugged Bella, well my boy's and I did.

"Bella..." Edward croaked out, standing and taking a few steps toward us. Moving out of the way as Bella walked over to him.

"You know that Paul and Marko here are a mated pair." The two waved. "They told me all about a mate bond. From what I know you never made the fist step, you kept me at arm's length, and that's why you could leave me." Before he could say anything Bella pulled him down and into a very heated kiss. My boys and Emmet cat-calling the two, and Bella taking the first step into the life of one Edward Cullen.

**(I could stop here but I have not updated in a while.)**

After a minute the two stopped and everyone began bonding over stories. I stood in the door jam. The three J's getting into the mix with their training stories of the boys and Bella, making them yell and tackle them off the couch. I smiled, I could feel the dark cloud that was over Bella lift as her and her Mate touched and just sat next to one another.

**Ring!Ring!Ring!**

Not even to see who was calling I answered the phone, the person on the other side gave me a report without saying hello. I crushed my phone.

"Vlatka..." David looked to me feeling the anger I was letting loose, I could feel Jasper trying to make me calm but he could quite make it to me.

"That fucking-bitch! I will-" I stopped for a second, my children quickly moving everyone out of the home. Not a second later, I let go for once for the third time in my life. I allow my instincts to rule me, I allow the anger I felt from the report to level the once beautiful home.

"She is not going to stop for a while...Sooooo shall we go back to your house and talk?" David said breaking the spell over the families as they watched the petite woman level the concrete and steel house, yelling in languages they knew and didn't. From what they could gather it was not very nice, or proper for that matter.

"We will go get everything together to clean and fix this mess, I'll see you next week boys." John said as they left talking about what would be need, waving at the others before running away.

"Please follow us." Carlisle motioned for them to follow, before Laddy tugged on Dwayne's sleeve and motioned to the garage, it had yet to be damaged. Key word yet.

"First we have to save our babies one sec." The vampires flitted away to the garage and came out on their bikes. Laddie driving the only car, Vlatka's El Camino, before Jasper took over. They led them to their home, everyone settled down none knew what to say.

"May I ask how you are different, other than diet, than us?" Carlisle had been dying to ask since he first heard they were different yet the same. The others in the family also wondering. David sent a wicked smirk to his family before telling them.

"Well for one we eat, and sleep like humans." Wide eyes. "What else, oh! We can blend better than you, we can also control our strength better... The same, we have to drink blood- we can not only eat human food. Some of us have powers," He made a powerful yet obvious illusion appear in the room. It was a cheap version of what everyone thinks death looks like, he made a grim reaper scythe and billowing cloak.

"Holy crap!" Emmett yelled before toppling over the love seat taking his blonde mate with him. Dwayne disappeared with a small pop before reappearing with a pack of smokes in hand.

"I can somewhat control the weather, just to an extent. No one can truly control mother nature." Paul spoke from his seat on Marko.

"I can make a shield, that defends off both mental and physical attacks." The brunette said from beside her now compainet mate, while it was nice to have him close he would have to do some major asskissing to make what he did up to her.

"Wow amazing. Can I ask about how you all came to be?"

"It was rather boring for us. Three were dying, Paul because he is the mate to Marko and Bella chose to be one." David glossed over it, lighting a cigarette by an opened window, he sported a dark look that made Esme not reprimand him for it.

"David tell them about Max." Bella spoke softly to the blonde male, knowing the story would make him feel better.

"Max?" Edward asked echoing the thoughts of his family.

"Max was the man who made all of us, he did not do it out of love." David motioned to the male members of the family. "Vlatka is our great-grand sire. Her first child, Erica, made Max whom then made us." David took a deep breath of the tobacco filled stick, letting out a cloud before continuing.

"Max tricked Erica into making him. For a few years he was under the radar. Ercia could not find him. Max is not a good guy, and not a good sire. Max wanted to be the Master of North America." David and the others scoff at that. "Max had a better chance of ruling a toothpick, he got cocky Erica found him all because he made Star.

"She did not want to be one of us, but Max thought Laddie here need a mother so turned her anyway, she tried killing us by using a boy she seduced, she was only a half at the time. I tried to get him to our side but Star had him convinced we were evil. Long story short Erica came to us and tried to rid us of Max. She died." David closed his blue eyes, Dwayne moved to smoke beside him.

"Her death alerted Vlatka. She came down on Max so fast and hard he didn't even have time to talk. She tore him into pieces and threw them one by one into a bone fire she made. She killed him while her back was turned Star tried killing her. She put a stake through her chest. Vlatka just turned around and through her and her boy toy into the fire." David and the other's faces held a feral smirk images of the bond fire that held not only Max, but the family of Star's toy family, and the two frog brothers that David tracked down.

"Vlatka refused for any of us to be out of her sight for a very long time, about 20 years. She taught us what it truly meant to be a vampire. To be a Drăculea. Then one day she had this pull, she followed it and found Bella the rest you know." David tossed his second cig out the window.

"I know that she comes off as harsh or may seem to young at times but, she loves us with all of her heart. Erica's death was not only felt by the boys, Vlatka lost her first child. She has been alone for a very long time, she sometimes forget what it's like to be around others, she tends to speak before she thinks. Once you get to know her you will see what she is like behind closed doors." Bella spoke to the cullens, smiling fondly at the thought of her great-grand sire.

"You could feel the death of Erica?"

"Yes our kind holds an emotional bond with one another. I can not feel Vlatka's brother emotion but I could tell you what the others are feeling even if they hide in from Jasper." Paul explain, David hit his nice limit for the day.

"We can block our emotions if we wanted too though. Or else we would have to have sex as often as those two go at it." Dwayne pointed at the two that started making out in the chair. Everyone made small conversion after breaking the two up, learning of the little things that they went though. Most of them were funny, all had happened after Max was gone and Vlatka was in their life.

Jasper could not keep the worry for the small red-head off his face. He was constantly waiting for her to enter his range, he wanted to be beside her. As his family talked he stood to the side, looking out the window watching the sun slowly set.

"You know if you like her so much you should go to her." Laddie said as he walked over to the amber eyed male. Jasper looked down, he smiled at the pre-teen.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, she is going to be a while. She holds her emotions back a lot, when she lets go it can take a while but she tends to hurt herself-" Laddie didn't get to finish as Jasper ran out the door and into the surrounding forest.


End file.
